Un sentimiento demasiado mortal
by nieveardiendo
Summary: ¿Cómo alguien puede provocar tanta ira a un demonio? / Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


**Disclaimer:** _el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y el carismático y apasionado Jonathan pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

**Aviso:** _e__ste fic participa del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_Mi pecado a desarrollar es **la ira**, y como ya habréis averiguando he elegido a Jonathan para encarnarla. **Espero que os guste.**_

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Últimamente no dejaba de tener la misma sensación. Las paredes de su nuevo escondite se le caían encima agobiándole, y haciéndole querer gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Siempre había sido una persona acostumbrada al sufrimiento físico, al que su padre le infligía, para ser exactos. Pero ninguna herida llegaba a dolerle tanto como los desplantes de su progenitor a causa de alguien que ni siquiera era de su propia sangre. Con el tiempo también pudo ser consciente del dolor que la ausencia de su madre le provocaba. No llegaba a comprender por qué ella había huido, por qué le había abandonado. Se pensaba un monstruo que no merecía ni el amor de una madre. Día tras día y noche tras noche se tragó todo ese dolor, convirtiéndolo en puro desprecio y rencor.

Pero era ahora cuando más miserable se sentía. Completamente derrotado y abatido. Sí, abatido, parecía una maldita dama enfermiza del medievo. Esa noche había vuelto a salir al exterior, arriesgándose de nuevo a ser descubierto. Pero nada podía importarle más que "ir de caza", necesitaba una nueva pieza a la que poder incarle el diente. Las humanas eran cada vez más estúpidas, lo que las convertía en una presa fácil para un depredador como él. No eran un gran trofeo, pero al menos le servían como distracción.

Pero entretenimientos vacíos al fin y al cabo, que cada vez duraban menos entre sus manos. Su contacto con ellas al principio le hacía sentirse superior, y satisfecho al final. Pero ahora sólo le recordaban aquello que el ansiaba y no podía tener. Dejándole un regusto amargo en la boca. Esta noche, no era ninguna excepción.

Sus sentimientos. Sus pensamientos. Todo lo que podía abarcar con su mente, se transformaba rápidamente en una nube gris al compás de sus frenéticos movimientos.

Un remolino de furia descontrolada. Una sensación de ahogo le inundaba hasta hacerle imposible llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones. El sudor de sus cuerpos sólo acrecentaba ese fuerte desasosiego.  
A pesar de su auto control, de todo su entrenamiento, de su sangre demoníaca no conseguía, no podía dejar de sufrir.  
Por todo lo que ha leído, sabe que es algo normal entre los mundanos. Pero nunca creyó que él pudiera experimentar algo tan mortal.  
Cólera  
Furia  
Ira  
Saberse tan débil le llevaba a empujarse más fuerte dentro del pequeño cuerpo que jadeaba bajo su peso.  
Nunca había sentido nada parecido.  
Su padre le había inculcado la manera de controlar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. La fuerza de su cuerpo. La inteligencia de su cerebro.  
Le había enseñado a luchar, a pensar, a esperar paciente la ansiada venganza, la recompensa a su trabajo y esfuerzo. Pero no podía sobrellevar ser un maldito inútil, vencido por su hermana. Una estúpida y consentida niñata. Prácticamente una mundana que no merece llevar la misma sangre que él.  
Pero en realidad lo que más le dolía era que ella no le amara. Que no se perteneciesen como debían. Que tuviera que desfogarse con chicas similares a ella, prácticamente todas las noches.  
La mundana enredó sus pálidos y delgados dedos en su cabello plateado haciéndole enfurecer aún más.  
Porque no era ella. Y nunca lo sería.  
Su hermana era mucho más hermosa y delicada, como una flor de trémulos pétalos. Como un amanecer despejado tras una noche de tormenta.

Tan dulce, tan buena, tan distinta a él... Pero tan parecidos en el fondo.

La sangre llama a la sangre, solía decir su padre, pero ni siquiera eso funcionaba con ella. Su hermana solo sentía desprecio por él.

No podía soportarlo más. No podía más. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que había sufrido. ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme?"

Sin darse cuenta había pronunciado las palabras que tanto le atormentaban en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la chica pelirroja. Ella dejó de jadear y por fin dejo de sentir su aliento tibio sobre la piel de su cuello.

Esa mundana... Ni siquiera se había molestado en aprender su nombre, era tan insignificante, tan absurdamente desagradable, y sabía su más oscuro secreto. Aquel que sólo su hermana debería conocer, aquel que tanto miedo le causaba tener.

Antes de dejar que dijera una palabra soltó las manos de sus muñecas, (le había aprisionado las manos contra la pared para que no siguiera tocándole, pero a ella sólo le había excitado más) y las llevó a su garganta.

Apretó tan fuerte que apenas tardó unos segundos en oír el chasquido que emitió su tráquea al romperse. A ella no le dio tiempo ni a ponerse roja por la falta de oxígeno. No encontró satisfacción alguna matándola, sólo sintió alivio, un terrible y extraño alivio. Porque sabía que al igual que el brillo en sus verdes ojos, la posibilidad de que alguien más conociese su secreto, se desvaneció velozmente.

Su cuerpo pálido y laxo, cayó sobre las sucias baldosas del baño de la discoteca, cuando dejó de ejercer presión sobre este. Se recolocó la ropa y salió de allí sin importarle nada más que buscar a otra (menos molesta) con la que saciar sus ansias y calmar por unas horas la agonía y la ira que le embargaba a cada paso que daba.

Para cuando alguien encontró a la mundana desmadejada junto al urinario él ya estaba lejos. Comenzado de nuevo la cacería.


End file.
